Choisir, c'est renoncer
by Shikamaru27
Summary: C'est comme si je te cherchais, chaque soir, entre mes draps. Je te veux sans te vouloir. Et elle, que fait-elle dans l'histoire? Putain, Draco, qu'avons nous fait? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire compte un prologue et 6 chapitres et est déjà achevée. Néanmoins, il y aura peut être une suite qui n'est pas encore entamée. Je pense publier toutes les semaines ou 10 jours, car ça risque d'être compliqué pendant les vacances. Merci d'être sur cette page, et bonne lecture._

**Prologue.**

Putain, Draco, qu'avons nous fait ? Qu'avons nous fait ?

Cette seule phrase tourne dans mon esprit depuis des heures, des jours. Une semaine, en vérité.

Et j'ai pourtant toujours le goût de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et je sens toujours son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur. Son odeur et ses halètements.

Non, vraiment, qu'est-ce qui nous est passé par la tête ?

Tout aurait pu être si beau. On aurait pu s'attendre un peu. Un peu plus. Ne pas se jeter l'un sur l'autre à la première occasion.

Et toute l'école ne parle plus que de ça. Sa maison nous a même fait une chanson. Je fais mine de rire à ces blagues que me font les Gryffondors.

Mais le cœur n'y est pas. Peut être que lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui c'est passé cette nuit ? Rien n'aurait dû se dérouler ainsi.

Comment nous sommes nous retrouvés dans ce bar ? Ces lumières pétillantes, cette musique assourdissante… Cet alcool à n'en plus finir.

Pourquoi est-il monté sur moi ? Tout est net dans mon esprit. J'étais sur des banquettes rouges, j'attendais un énième verre. Je le regardais danser. Je l'ai trouvé beau, réellement. Je l'ai trouvé attirant. Son regard a intercepté le mien.

Et il s'est approché. J'ai fait semblant de regarder quelqu'un d'autre. Trop tard. Le Malfoy n'est pas con.

Il n'y a pas réellement mis les formes, si je puis dire. Il s'est planté devant moi, s'est installé sur mes jambes, et m'a embrassé. Il encerclait ma taille de ses jambes. J'ai passé mes mains sous son tee-shirt.

Je n'avais déjà plus conscience que tout Poudlard pouvais nous voir. Que Ginny pouvait nous voir.

Nous nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, recherchant plus de chaleur encore, plus de sensations. Il a déboutonné mon pantalon pour plonger sa main dedans. Et je me suis senti partir.

Ses jambes se resserraient autour de moi, sa langue dans mon cou faisait des merveilles. De toute évidence, il n'était pas nouveau en la matière et aujourd'hui, alors que je revis cette scène pour la centième fois, l'envie me prend de crever tous ceux qui sont passés avant moi.

Mes mains descendaient dans son dos, et prenaient ses fesses. Je le serrais encore plus contre moi, si c 'était possible. Nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Il est remonté pour m'embrasser de nouveau. J'ouvrais les yeux, parfois, pour contempler son visage. Lui, il les gardait fermés.

J'avais besoin de plus encore de sensations. Je déboutonnais son pantalon à mon tour, et frottais mon sexe tout contre le sien. Nos bras, nos jambes, tous étaient liés, serrés comme dans un étau.

Nos sexes se déchargeaient lentement, et nous nous embrassions plus calmement. Tendrement.

Le serveur amena enfin ma consommation, et nous fusilla du regard. Je reboutonnai alors mon pantalon, me levai sans un regard en arrière et parti la boire dehors.

Qu'est ce que Malfoy peut bien penser de tout cela ? Une erreur ? Une affaire à suivre ? A-t-il tout simplement déjà oublié ?

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Mais il y a Ginny aussi.

Elle m'a largué il y a deux semaines. Ou plutôt, nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accord. Et lors de cette fameuse soirée avec Malfoy, elle était là. Elle nous a vu, regardé même.

Le pire, c'est que je savais qu'elle pouvait nous voir.

Le lendemain de cette affaire a été terrible. Il y avait toutes les questions que je me posais à propos de Malfoy. A propos de moi, aussi. Il ne faut pas oublier que je pensais être purement hétéro avant ces quelques verres de trop... Et, plus que tout, il y avait ce dégoût dans les regards que mes amis me lançaient…

Ils m'en voulaient affreusement. Je les comprends.

D'abord, j'ai blessé Ginny. Certes, je ne l'ai pas trompé car nous n'étions plus ensembles. Mais tout de même. Je sais que je lui en aurais voulu, moi, si elle avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre devant moi. C'est bien connu, la jalousie perdure, même lorsque l'amour s'étiole.

En plus je l'ai trompé avec un garçon. Je ne sais pas si ça change grand chose, mais bon. Elle peut s'imaginer qu'elle m'a dégouté des filles.

Pire que tout, ce garçon est Draco Malfoy. Je crois que c'était ça, la cerise sur le gâteau.

Il y a aussi l'humiliation, du fait que toute l'école est au courant. Je m'en veux réellement. Ginny n'a pas mérité ça. En plus, nous nous étions plutôt quittés sur des bonnes bases…

Il paraît qu'elle a passé sa soirée à pleurer.

***

Lors du repas, un hibou m'a porté une lettre. De Draco. Malfoy. Je l'ai gardée bien au chaud dans ma poche jusqu'à maintenant, pour pouvoir la lire seul. Je déroule le parchemin comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors.

_J'aimerais sentir de nouveau ta peau contre la mienne._

_Saches que je manque à tous mes principes en te l'avouant._

_Et si je t'offrais l'honneur qu'est mon corps sur un plateau ?_

_Accepterais-tu ?_

_Draco._

Je ne peux pas.

Je ne peux pas répondre. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas ne pas répondre. Je viens juste de me réconcilier avec toute la bande. Je ne peux pas foutre tout en l'air, juste pour le corps de Malfoy. Si ?

Eviter de penser au corps de Malfoy lorsque l'on traite d'un sujet sérieux. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. Où en étais-je ?

Au besoin de toucher son corps de nouveau. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de le voir. Sans éveiller aucun soupçon.

La nuit porte conseil. Je lui répondrai demain.

« Harry »

Je range la lettre en vitesse.

« Ouais Ron »

« Je viens de recevoir un hibou de ma mère, elle me demande si c'est toujours d'accord pour ces vacances, je lui dis oui ? »

« Pour aller au Terrier ? »

« Ben oui, quoi d'autre ?! »

« He bien, justement Ron, je voulais t'en parler… Je me sens mal passer une semaine avec Ginny, après ce qui s'est passé »

« On sera pas obligé de rester avec elle ! Elle a sa chambre, nous la notre ! »

« Non, toi tu seras avec Hermione, Ron. »

« Mais non, on sera tous les trois ! »

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Je n'ai pas très envie de retourner si près des lieux de la Bataille… »

« Bon, vieux, si tu n'as pas envie de venir, je comprends. Mais tu t'éloigne un peu plus de nous chaque jour, alors essais juste de faire un peu d'efforts ! Je sais que ce n'est pas pareil depuis qu'on est en couple mais… On reste toujours le trio infernal hein ! »

« Bien sûr Ronny. Tu vas dire quoi à Molly ? »

« Oh, t'inquiètes, je trouverai ! Je lui dirai que tu as du aller chez tes moldus, ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Ok Ron. Merci. »

Ai-je fais tout cela juste pour Malfoy ? Putain, mais je déraille complètement !

« Ron ! »

« Tu changes d'avis ? »

Il a l'air tellement heureux à cette idée. Je repense à la lettre de Malfoy, qui attend sagement dans mon bureau.

Un ange passe.

« Je … Non. Non, désolé. »

Il ne me répond pas. Ne me regarde même pas, et part.

Peut être que je fais une grosse connerie en annulant ces vacances. C'est la première fois que je reste au château sans Hermione et Ron. Ils vont peut être m'en vouloir. Malfoy en vaut-il la peine ? Mais, plus que ça, est-ce seulement Malfoy le problème ?

Je décide d'aller dormir dans ma chambre personnelle ce soir, j'ai besoin de calme.

Dumbledore m'a donné cette chambre lorsque j'avais des entrainements jusqu'à tard le soir, pour que je ne réveille pas mes camarades en revenant. Maintenant que Voldemort est tombé, je n'en ai plus réellement l'utilité mais Dumbledore n'a pas changé le mot de passe d'entrée. Elle me sert toujours de temps en temps, lorsque j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Elle m'a surtout bien servi lorsque j'étais avec Ginny.

Revoir ce grand lit, ces draps rouges me rappelle elle d'ailleurs. Elle que je préfèrerais oublier. Pourtant j'ai besoin d'elle, de son affection, autant que de sa sensualité.

Je me sens si seule, dans ce calme. Le soleil est en train de se coucher. J'ouvre la fenêtre.

Sors une cigarette. Effrite. Roule. Fume.

Je me détends immédiatement. Petit à petit, ce ne sont plus les ombres de mes ébats avec Ginny que je vois. C'est Malfoy.

Instinctivement, je sors de l'encre, une plume, un parchemin.

Tout semble plus clair dans mon esprit, je sais ce que je dois faire.

_Il faut frapper 3 coups à droite du tableau de Gryffondor, dans le couloir du bureau du directeur._

_Je t'attends._

_Harry._

Je suis plutôt content de mon audace. Avec un peu de chances, Draco sera bientôt là. J'ai terriblement envie de lui.

**A suivre…**

_Verdict ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Comme prévu, la suite de _Choisir, c'est renoncer_. Je remercie beaucoup celles qui ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.

**Chapitre 1.**

_Je suis plutôt content de mon audace. Avec un peu de chances, Draco sera bientôt là. J'ai terriblement envie de lui._

***

Trois coups retentissent, à peine cinq minutes plus tard.

Un sourire triomphant s'étale sur mes lèvres. Il a du courir.

« Entre ! »

La porte s'ouvre timidement.

« Ginny ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Tu as l'air heureux de me voir Harry. Ca me fait très plaisir. »

« Je… désolée Ginny, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul là. »

Draco peut arriver à n'importe quel moment. Je n'ose pas imaginer le drame, si Ginny le voyait ici.

« Pourquoi m'avoir laissé entré alors ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était toi, Ginny »

Je m'enfonce là, je crois.

« Ah, en fait tu n'as pas envie d'être seul, tu n'as seulement pas envie de me voir ? J'ai raison ? »

« Mais, Ginny… »

« J'ai raison ? »

« … »

Je suis dans la merde la. Réellement. J'ai besoin de me poser. Je sors une nouvelle cigarette, et roule. Histoire de tenter d'oublier ce bordel. Et, au passage, d'être ignoble avec elle à un tel point qu'elle décide de partir.

« Harry, tu oses ne pas me répondre, et fumer ta merde devant moi ? Non mais, tu te fous de ma gueule ! »

« … »

« Putain, Harry, dis quelque chose ! Okay, on est plus ensembles, mais on n'est pas obligés de se faire la guerre non plus ! »

« Effectivement, nous ne sommes plus ensembles Ginny, alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fous là ? »

Elle vire au rouge.

« Bien. Je vais t'expliquer. Ron m'a dit que tu étais venu dormir ici. Or, il se trouve que pour moi, cette chambre est un peu la notre. Et, oui, conne comme je suis, j'ai pensé que peut-être c'était comme un message, que tu voulais me voir. Que je te manquais un peu ! »

« T'inquiètes pas pour moi, va. »

C'était les mots de trop, mais je m'en suis rendu compte seulement après. J'avais tellement peur que Malfoy arrive.

Ginny marche vers moi à grands pas, les poings serrés. Elle écrase mon joint dans le cendrier, et me donne la claque de ma vie.

Celle-ci, je ne l'avais pas volé je crois.

C'est dans ce silence d'église que trois coups résonnent dans la pièce.

« Harry, c'est qui ? »

Ginny semble au bord de l'explosion. Je n'ose rien dire.

« Potter, je peux entrer ? »

« Harry, c'est qui ? »

La porte s'ouvre. Draco débarque. Ginny se retourne vers lui, comme au ralentit.

Un regard m'a rarement fait aussi mal que celui que Ginny m'a alors lancé. Elle rit cyniquement.

« Harry, t'es un beau connard. Toi aussi, Malfoy. Je vous hais. »

Et elle part, en claquant la porte.

Malfoy reste en suspens quelques instants, puis il vient s'asseoir en face de moi, l'air impressionné.

De mon côté, je rallume tant bien que mal mon joint à moitié écrasé.

« Je suis arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, je me trompe ? »

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas.»

« T'as les yeux explosés Potter. Et je ne couche pas avec les déchets. »

Je lui tends mon joint.

« Nan merci, je ne touche pas à ça. T'aurais pas du Fire Whisky, plutôt ? »

Je souris. Il a touché juste. J'ouvre un placard, d'où je sors deux verres et la bouteille. Malfoy sourit à son tour.

« Alors balafré, on a des problèmes avec sa belette ? »

« Par ta faute, la fouine. »

Il paraît réellement étonné.

« Ma faute ? »

« Samedi dernier, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Excuse moi, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle t'en voulait de ne pas lui répondre, de, je cite, fumer ta merde, et de la traiter comme le dernier de tes soucis ! »

« Tu nous a écoutés ? »

« Ses cris résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Je pense que Poudlard entier sait où en est votre histoire. »

Il sourit, moqueur. Ca me fait rire aussi.

C'est étrange, ce climat de paisibilité qui flotte dans l'air. On dit complicité féminine. La, je pencherais plutôt pour de la complicité masculine.

« Aller Potter. Nous sommes vendredi soir. On a toute la nuit devant nous, et je ne compte pas te baiser vu ton état. Alors sers nous deux verres, et raconte moi une histoire. »

J'exécute, et sers les verres. Je ne suis même pas déçu de ne pas coucher avec lui, mais simplement content de constater que l'on peut être civilisés ensembles.

« De quoi veux-tu que je te parles ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tiens, raconte moi ton enfance de survivant. Tu devais être le roi, pour des moldus ! »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Il va falloir retourner loin derrière !

« Okay Malfoy. L'heure de faire tomber les masques a sonné. Tadadadam… »

Il rit un peu. Je regarde seulement ses lèvres et, Merlin, ce que c'est beau.

« Le tout début, tu le connais. Et je dois t'avouer que je ne meurs pas d'envie d'en parler. Alors commençons par le jour où Dumbledore m'a déposé devant chez mes moldus. Voldemort venait juste de disparaître. »

« Tu n'avais pas de famille sorcière ? »

« Je… non, je ne crois pas… »

« Continue… »

« Je… J'ai grandi dans un placard, sous l'escalier. Tu ne te moqueras plus de ma taille maintenant. Lorsque j'ai été en âge de marcher, je suis devenu la bonne à tout faire de la maison. Le plus beau cadeau que j'ai reçu de mes moldus devait être une vieille paire de chaussettes trouées. On ne peut pas dire que c'était le grand amour… Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu un seul ami, avant Poudlard. J'ignorais tout de la magie»

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Il semblait s'intéresser, chose rare, et cela m'encourageait à continuer.

« Ils ne voulaient pas que j'étudie à Poudlard, et il a fallu qu'Hagrid vienne me chercher pour que je puisse y aller ! Il m'a alors tout raconté, ma réelle histoire. Je ne l'ai pas cru au départ… Découvrir Poudlard et le monde sorcier a été une des plus grandes joies de ma vie. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier ! La suite, tu la connais, hein. »

« Alors, la première fois où je t'ai vu, c'était aussi ta première rencontre avec le monde sorcier ? »

« Oui. Je t'ai tout de suite détesté, Malfoy. »

« Et tu avais bien raison ! Quel gosse arrogant j'étais… Du haut de mes onze petites années. Merci pour l'histoire Harry. J'étais à milles lieues de penser ça. Ca explique… certaines choses. »

« Tu penses que je dramatise un peu, hein. C'est vrai. Les Dursleys ont été ignobles, mais n'ont jamais levé la main sur moi, et ont accepté de m'héberger jusqu'à l'année dernière, alors qu'ils détestaient ma mère. Ca aurait sûrement pu être pire…»

Mes yeux se ferment presque. Je suis haut, très haut, loin de tous mes soucis. Il faut que cela dure. Je roule de nouveau, pour ne pas redescendre. Pour continuer à oublier.

« La bouteille est vide. »

« Putain, déjà ?! Je finis de fumer et vais en chercher une autre. »

« T'en trouves où ? »

« S'appeler Harry Potter aide parfois en cuisine ! »

« Petit veinard… »

« Et toi Draco, raconte moi. »

« Quand tu ramèneras la bouteille. »

« Arg, j'y vais maintenant alors ! »

Je me lève pour partir. Draco me rattrape par la main, et se lève à son tour pour me voler un baiser. Comme pour promettre plus à mon retour. Je souris et sors. Arrivé dans le couloir, je cours vers les cuisines.

Il me manque déjà !

Je fais mine d'ignorer Dobby, car je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi. Les elfes m'apportent la bouteille sur un plateau, ravis de pouvoir m'aider. Ils m'étonneront toujours…

Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, je suis de retour.

Mais la chambre est vide. Désespérément vide. Draco est parti.

Pourtant, le cendrier fume encore. Les bougies sont toujours là, et son odeur aussi.

Il m'a laissé seul. Pantelant, gauche, avec ma bouteille à la main.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, et pleure comme un gamin. Je ne comprends pas. Je me sens trahit.

Je m'endors habillé.

***

Je me réveille avec mal à la tête.

Me rappelle Draco, Ginny.

Cette soirée aura au moins eu le mérite de remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête : Draco est resté le connard qu'il a toujours été, et je dois m'excuser auprès de Ginny.

_Ginny,_

_Hier soir j'ai déconné. Je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer. Me retrouver dans cette chambre m'a effectivement fait penser à toi. Et j'ai eu envie de toi, envie d'un corps contre le mien. Or je ne pouvais pas te demander de venir, pas après ce que je t'avais fait. Alors j'ai pensé à Malfoy. Egoïstement._

_Quand tu es arrivé, j'ai eu peur. Peur que tu le vois, que tu me détestes. Et plutôt que de t'expliquer la situation, j'ai essayé de te faire partir._

_Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé._

_Désolé d'avoir voulu te remplacé par un être froid et insensible comme Malfoy._

_Harry._

Je tourne les choses en ma faveur, je le concède. Mais je dois vraiment m'excuser. J'ai déconné et je m'en veux.

Mais j'en veux au moins mille fois plus à Malfoy de m'avoir laissé.

_**A suivre…**_

_Vous aimez la tournure que les choses prennent ? Sûrement pas… Pas de panique, il reste encore quelques chapitres ! Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapter 3

La suite, merci de suivre cette histoire !

**Chapitre 2.**

_Je tourne les choses en ma faveur, je le concède. Mais je dois vraiment m'excuser. J'ai déconné et je m'en veux._

_Mais j'en veux au moins mille fois plus à Malfoy de m'avoir laissé._

***

Malfoy m'ignore depuis dix jours et je n'en peux plus. J'ai des envies de meurtre chaque fois qu'il passe sans m'accorder un seul regard.

Ginny a mis une semaine à me reparler. On a couché ensembles hier soir, vendredi.

Mais elle est rousse, a de la poitrine et rien entre les jambes. Elle ne s'appelle pas Malfoy et je suis plus frustré encore qu'avant.

Je me dégoute. Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais. Je devrais arrêter de parler à Ginny, ne serait-ce que pour la préserver. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs… En même temps, je veux me venger. Malfoy ne s'en sortira pas indemne.

Il a d'ailleurs enfin répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyée. Il s'est excusé, et veut passer ce soir pour s'expliquer.

Seulement, Ginny m'a demandé si l'on pouvait passer la soirée ensembles, et j'ai accepté. Alors je ne verrai pas Malfoy.

***

Les cris de jouissance de Ginny résonnent dans la pièce. Je la pénètre plus profondément que jamais, et pense à Malfoy à chaque instant. Je me déverse en elle dans un dernier cri.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur la table de nuit, où j'ai laissé la carte des Maraudeurs en évidence. Un petit point rouge nommé Malfoy stagne devant la porte de ma chambre depuis le début de nos ébats, avec Ginny.

J'ai un sourire triomphant. J'espère qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert. Qu'il se sent trahit, seul, minable.

Je remets ça de nouveau avec Ginny. Chaque coup de rein est une vengeance. Chaque gémissement une insulte.

Tout l'amour que je feins de donner à Ginny est autant de haine envers Malfoy.

Je m'effondre sur son corps rouge. Nos respirations haletantes se mêlent, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, en souvenir de cette époque. L'époque où nous étions heureux ensembles. Où j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Trop de sentiments se mélangent dans mon esprit, et je ne sais que penser. Ginny. Malfoy.

Ginny se lève, et s'habille.

« Harry, sommes-nous ensembles ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je me souviens de Malfoy, posté devant la porte. Je sais qu'il entend tout ce que l'on dit. Mon envie de le blesser reprend de plus belle.

« Peut-être Ginny. En tous cas, j'en ai envie. »

« Alors, tu me promets de ne plus voir Malfoy ? »

Je souris. Elle m'aide dans ma vengeance. Ce sera le clou du spectacle.

« Evidemment Ginny. Tu sais bien que je n'ai rien à voir avec ce putain de gosse arrogant. »

Je prends un malin plaisir à utiliser les propres mots de Malfoy.

« Alors, pourquoi attend-il devant la porte depuis une heure ? Tu mens comme tu respires, Harry. Tu me mens, tu lui mens, mais plus que tout, tu te mens à toi même. Je n'attends même plus d'excuse de ta part Harry. Mais je pense que lui en attends. Pas la peine de préciser que tu n'existes plus. Plus pour moi, en tous cas. »

Elle a les larmes aux yeux, et jette au sol la carte des Maraudeurs avant de partir.

Le point rouge Malfoy est toujours devant la porte. Moi, je sens les larmes monter.

Je me sens tellement misérable. Pourquoi j'enchaîne les erreurs, à ce point là ? Malfoy entre enfin et m'adresse un pauvre sourire. Il s'installe à mes côtés, sur le lit.

Je dois dire quelque chose, mais Malfoy me coupe au moment où je m'apprête à parler.

« Ne dis rien Harry. Tes gestes en disent long sur ce que tu penses. C'est à moi de parler. Juste une petite chose, avant de commencer, je tiens à te préciser que je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fous là, et que je ferais mieux de te balancer quelque chose à la gueule. Ginny est décidemment une chouette fille. Mais je t'ai promis quelque chose, et je ne veux pas avoir de dette envers toi. Je suis né dans le manoir Malfoy. Mon père m'a éduqué strictement, mais m'a tout de même aimé. J'étais son unique enfant, et c'est moi qui allais le remplacer, porter son nom, tenir ses affaires. Je devais être parfait, respirer le mépris et inspirer le respect. Ne pas ressentir les choses. Je pas avoir de faiblesses. Je n'ai que rarement parlé de moi, Harry. »

Il regarde dans le vide et semble chercher les mots.

« Tout ça pour en arriver à quelque chose : je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur, l'autre soir, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt à tout te raconter. J'imagine que c'est fait, maintenant… »

Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je me sentais tellement misérable.

« Bon, Harry, on fait quoi maintenant ? On baise ? »

« Je m'excuse Draco. Je te traitais de gamin arrogant, mais j'ai été pire que ça ce soir. Ma vengeance était puérile. Je… Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'enfermer dans cette chambre à vie. Ne plus voir personne. »

« Je peux rester avec toi ? »

Petit moqueur… Il parvient tout de même à me faire sourire.

« Tu m'en veux Draco ? »

« He, je suis pas Ginny, mec ! Pas de ça entre nous, je t'en supplie ! »

Comment dois-je interpréter ça ?

« Draco, c'est quoi en fait, nous deux ? »

« C'est fini avec ces questions ? Tu poses les mêmes questions que ta copine ! Ou plutôt de ton ex, si j'ai bien compris. Désolé. Donc, nous… Je dirais un homme qui crève d'envie de coucher avec un autre homme, qui lui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler ! »

« Merci de m'éclairer. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi ce soir Draco. Ginny m'a épuisé. »

« Et voilà qu'il remue le couteau dans la plaie ! T'es vraiment pas fin comme garçon.»

« Alors ça t'a blessé que je couche avec elle ? »

« Ne sois pas fier de tes erreurs, je t'en prie. »

« Et toi, Draco, ne détourne pas mes questions. Ca t'a blessé ?»

Il ne répond pas. Je fais peut-être une connerie en insistant. De toutes façons, je ne suis plus à une près…

« Bien, disons que je comptais coucher enfin avec toi ce soir, et lorsque je débarque, je me rends compte que tu es avec une autre. Merde, je me fais baiser par une Weasley, ce n'est pas très agréable ! »

« Blessé dans son honneur le Malfoy ! »

« En quelques sortes… Il se fait tard Harry, et si tu ne veux pas coucher avec moi, je pense que je vais y aller. Néanmoins, je ne partirais pas sans de petites compensations… »

« C'est à dire ? »

Pas besoin de paroles pour s'expliquer. Il me sort son sourire ravageur, et fond sur moi. Il m'embrasse. Nos lèvres et nos langues se redécouvrent. Ce n'est que douceur. C'est différent de la dernière fois, mais aussi excitant. Il descend le long de ma mâchoire, et je sens qu'il me laisse en cadeau un joli suçon.

« A plus tard Harry ! »

Et il s'évapore, comme une ombre. Je n'ose même pas lui en vouloir de me laisser dans tous mes états, tellement il fait ça avec classe. Je prends cette fois le temps de me déshabiller avant de me coucher, la tête emplie d'images de lui.

J'ai l'impression de sentir sa salive sur ma peau s'évaporer, et je désespère de ne pouvoir la retenir. Je sens que je vais faire de beaux rêves…

***

Je n'ose pas sortir de la chambre. Je vais devoir affronter les regards méprisants de Ron, d'Hermione…

Je me décide enfin à aller les rejoindre en début d'après midi. Le château me paraît étrangement vide, et je ne trouve pas mes amis dans notre salle commune.

En les cherchant, je croise Luna, qui chantonne, seule.

« Luna, t'aurais pas vu Hermione ou Ron ? »

« Ils sont partis au Terrier ce matin ! Sur quelle planète tu vis Harry ? Planète Draco, je suppose… Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des ondes euphoriques dans la région en ce moment. Tu es peut-être touché ! Au fait, joli suçon !»

Et elle part, sautillante, comme une fleur. Je pense que je suis totalement largué. Luna Lovegood, la fille la plus perchée de l'école, vient de me demander sur quelle planète j'étais. L'heure est grave.

J'ai été ignoble avec Ginny. J'ai embrassé Malfoy. Et, putain, j'ai oublié le départ de mes meilleurs potes.

Je sens que mon cercle d'amis est en train de rapetisser lentement et sûrement, pour bientôt ne plus exister. Je vais essayer de m'excuser, tout de même. J'ai la désagréable impression de m'excuser en permanence depuis quelques semaines…

Je crois que je devrais réellement arrêter ce jeu avec Draco. Ca na peut finir que mal. Mais c'est en même temps la seule source de réconfort que je trouve en ce moment, y renoncer serait vraiment dur…

J'aimerais parler à Hermione ou Ron. Et a Ginny. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le veuille…

Me voilà devant un parchemin, pour écrire au Terrier. Et je n'ose écrire un seul mot. Putain, je n'arrive même plus à écrire à mes meilleurs amis ! Tout va de mal en pis depuis ma séparation avec Ginny. Ou plutôt, depuis cette soirée en boite avec Malfoy…

_Cher Ron, chère Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé d'avoir raté votre départ, j'avais totalement oublié que vous partiez aujourd'hui…_

_Votre arrivée s'est bien passée ? L'école est presque vide, c'est d'un ennui ! Rassure toi Hermione, je pense que je vais beaucoup travailler !_

_Quand rentrez-vous ? J'aimerais que l'on discute un peu…_

_Grosses bises à vous, et à tous les Weasley._

_Harry._

***

_Harry,_

_Nous sommes bien arrivés au Terrier, et c'est couvert de neige ! Je compte bien apprendre à Ron à faire du ski. Je pense que je vais bien rire ! Je prendrais des photos, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Au fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant Harry, mais … nous sommes des sorciers ! C'est à dire que si tu veux nous voir, tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre notre retour! Génial, n'est-ce pas ? En plus, j'ai maintenant mon permis pour transplaner, donc on pourrait se voir à Pré au Lard. Demain, à 16 heures au trois balais, ça t'irait ? Pas besoin de m'envoyer de lettre pour confirmer, si tu peux venir._

_J'aimerais que tu fasses part à Ron de tes envies de travailler, car il n'en fout pas une. Il pense que les vacances sont seulement faites pour se reposer !_

_Cela dit, je suis très contente que tu te sois déjà mis au travail._

_Bisous Harry, a demain (normalement)._

_PS : Molly, Arthur et Ron te font de grosses bises._

Hermione a le don de me mettre de bonne humeur ! Après ces deux jours de remise en question, la légèreté de sa lettre est la bienvenue. En plus, je la voie demain, c'est génial ! Un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal, je suis resté seul, depuis le soir avec Draco.

Je n'ai pas répondu à ses lettres. J'essaie de ne plus le voir, au moins par respect pour Ginny. Je le vois quand même à tous les repas, et ses regards lourds de reproches me font chaque fois un peu plus mal. Tant et si bien que je me suis mis à manger dans les cuisines, ma vie sociale s'est donc réduite à néant.

Je pense que je vais craquer. Nous sommes lundi, et je n'ai vu personne depuis vendredi soir. A part pour les repas, bien sûr.

Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, bien que mes devoirs soient déjà bien avancés. Histoire de faire quelque chose de ma journée, sinon je vais finir par moisir ici.

_**A suivre…**_

Petite info : je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, bien qu'elles me fassent toutes très plaisir, néanmoins je promets de répondre à celles qui me posent des question. A la semaine prochaine !

(croisez les doigts pour moi s'il vous plait, j'ai mon oral de français dans deux jours !!)

Ju_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3.**

_Je vais aller à la bibliothèque, bien que mes devoirs soient déjà bien avancés. Histoire de faire quelque chose de ma journée, sinon je vais finir par moisir ici._

***

Et merde, je n'aurais pas dû venir ici. J'aperçois Draco et Blaise, qui travaillent au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. En même temps, vu le nombre plus que restreint de personnes dans ce château, ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça de les croiser. J'aurais mieux fait de rester croupir dans ma chambre. Je vais tenter de partir discrètement. Arg, je me suis fait repérer par Blaise !

Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, je tente de ne pas faire de bruit pour que Draco ne me voie pas, et de m'installer dans un endroit caché.

« Alors, on dit plus bonjour à tonton ? »

Echec de l'esquive. Fait chier.

« Draco, j't'avais pas vu ! »

« Potter, dit Blaise, il n'y a que nous dans la pièce. Tu n'es définitivement pas crédible. »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'émets un petit rire, gêné.

« Ben assis toi. Je vais pas te manger. Bien que tu sais que j'en meurs d'envie. »

Je m'assois à leur table, raide comme un pilier. Draco a arrêté de travailler. Il m'envoie des regards faussement polis, et je sens son énervement au fond de ses yeux. Ou plutôt sa déception. Le climat est un peu tendu. Je pense que la température de la pièce a baissé de quelques degrés.

« Bien, je crois que je vais y aller. J'ai… heu… oublié un livre dans mon dortoir. A toute !»

Ce lâche. Blaise nous laisse seuls, en tête à tête.

Les minutes passent. Draco me fixe toujours tandis que je fais semblant de m'intéresser à l'architecture, ô combien superbe, de la bibliothèque.

« Merde, Potter, t'as rien à me dire ? »

« Heu… Bonjour ? »

« Raté. Retente ta chance. »

« Au revoir peut être ? »

« Te fous pas de moi, mon poing pourrait rapidement arriver dans ta gueule. Je ne te comprends pas Potter. On s'est bien amusés, l'autre soir, en boite, puis on s'est revu, on s'est embrassés de nouveau. Une semaine après, tu ressortais avec la Weasley. Tu couches avec elle sous mes yeux, et tu m'embrasses juste après. Et tu arrêtes complètement de me parler. Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans ton putain de cerveau atrophié ?! »

Wow. Ravale tes dents Harry. Mais je ne lui laisserais pas le dernier mot.

« Malfoy, ne tourne pas non plus trop la situation en ta faveur. C'est toi qui es venu vers moi dans la boîte, toi qui m'as envoyé une lettre pour me revoir, et toi qui m'as laissé seul, au final. Je me suis simplement vengé. Et, que je saches, je ne t'ai pas obligé à nous écouter, Ginny et moi. C'est toi qui m'as ensuite embrassé, _comme compensation_, ça te rappelle quelque chose ? Et, oui, j'ai arrêté de te parler. Ca faisait du mal à Ginny, à mes potes. Et ça m'aurait fait du mal un jour ou un autre. »

« Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu y penses ? Je ne suis pas une pute, Potter. »

Il range ses affaires rapidement, prêt à partir. Je me rends compte que je suis en train de perdre une des dernières personnes qui me parlait encore. Une personne à laquelle je m'étais considérablement attaché, mine de rien.

« Attends, Draco ! »

Il était prêt à franchir la porte.

« Quoi encore ? »

« C'est pas bientôt fini, ce raffut ?! »

C'était Mme Pince.

« Mais madame, on n'empêche personne de travailler là, il n'y a que nous. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque ! Allez, oust ! Tout le monde dehors ! »

Et on se retrouve jetés à la porte de la bibliothèque, à coups de livres dans la tête.

« Ah, la vieille garce, elle m'a fait mal ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. La scène est tellement minable. Draco se met à rire, lui aussi.

« Alors, cerveau atrophié ? »

« Quoi, alors ? »

« Avant que Mme Pince ne te coupe, tu étais en train de ramper à mes pieds pour me supplier de rester à tes côtés. »

« Je suis désolé Draco. Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas te parler. Tu es un des seuls qui ne me regarde pas avec dégoût, en ce moment… »

« Je crois que tu peux faire quelque chose pour te pardonner. Fais une partie de Quidditch avec moi. Blaise refuse de jouer avec ce froid, et c'est un peu lassant de jouer seul ! »

« Je m'étais attendu à pire. Prêt à te faire battre ? »

« Tu vas voir… »

On passe par ma chambre, pour récupérer mon balai. La route avec Draco est agréable. Il parle de Quidditch. Je ne l'écoute pas trop, mais ses lèvres sont magnifique, et le son de sa voix agréable. Il n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir, ça me rassure.

Nous arrivons sur le terrain.

« Merde, j'ai oublié les clés du vestiaire ! Fait chier ! »

« Ben, viens te changer avec moi. Tu prendras les affaires de Blaise. »

L'ambiance se tend un peu lorsque nous nous changeons. Je me retourne, mais je sens tout de même le regard de Draco sur moi.

Lorsque nous sommes habillés, Draco me fixe toujours et lance :

« Un jour je te ferai mien Harry. C'est pas possible d'être foutu comme ça ! »

Il ponctue la phrase d 'un sourire ravageur et je me sens fondre. Ca y est, j'ai décollé. Direction la planète Draco.

« Putain il neige ! Harry, on a vraiment la poisse. »

Je le regarde d'un air de défi. Il acquiesce. Il ouvre la malle, et lâche le vif d'or. En un même geste, nous décollons.

La neige brouille la vue, et pénètre dans nos vêtements. Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été autant motivé. Mon cerveau n'est plus apte qu'à une chose : trouver le vif d'or. Et, éventuellement, mater Draco.

C'est après une bonne heure que je parviens enfin à attraper le vif. Je descends, trempé, épuisé, mais content de moi. Draco me suit de peu.

« Je prendrai ma revanche un jour Harry. Mais, si tu le permets, pas aujourd'hui, il fait vraiment trop moche ! Félicitations, quand même. »

Nous nous serrons la main. Toujours sous la neige. L'instant à quelque chose de magique. Mais le froid ne permet pas de s'y arrêter trop longtemps.

« Viens, Draco, on rentre. »

Je suis obligé de me doucher. Histoire de ne pas me transformer en glaçon. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, et rejoints Draco dans les douches communes.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Son corps pâle semble taillé comme celui d'une statue. Draco se retourne, lorsqu'il m'entend. Il me détaille, observe chaque partie de mon corps. Je ne détourne pas le regard.

La scène est très étrange, mais, étonnamment, n'est pas gênante. Ca paraît presque naturel de s'observer ainsi. Et c'est d'un érotisme sans nom.

Je suis d'ailleurs obligé de briser le lien lorsque mon corps se met à réagir. Car ce n'est pas gênant, mais ça pourrait rapidement le devenir…

Nous nous rhabillons chacun de notre côté, sans échanger un seul mot. J'essaie de me calmer. La vue de Draco nu m'a légèrement excité. Et ça se voit.

Je sens soudain le corps de Draco se coller derrière le mien, ses bras entourer ma taille, et ses lèvres se perdre dans mon cou.

Je gémis. Je n'attendais que cela. Je réagis automatiquement et Draco le sens. Il me caresse à travers mon pantalon.

Ma respiration est saccadée. Arrive un moment où je n'en peux plus, et je me retourne pour l'embrasser. Il me plaque alors contre les casiers, et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Pendant ce temps, je déboutonne nos pantalons, laissant seulement sortir nos sexes.

Et, tandis que nous nous embrassons de plus en plus sauvagement, je le prends tous les deux entre mes mains. Chaque mouvement de mes mains est un délice, son torse est plaqué contre le mien et nous ne parvenons même plus à nous embrasser sans nous mordre. Je niche ma tête dans son cou, et donne de plus en plus de puissance à mes gestes. Nous nous déversons doucement, haletant.

Nous nous embrassons plus tendrement, et je reboutonne nos pantalons.

J'aimerais rester là une éternité. Je suis content que Draco n'ait pas essayé d'aller plus loin. Lorsque nos respirations redeviennent calmes, Draco me chuchote à l'oreille :

« On y va Harry ? »

J'acquiesce, et nous quittons les vestiaires. Sur le chemin, nous ne parlons pas, mais je sens un moment la main de Draco se glisser dans la mienne. Je souri béatement, incapable de m'en empêcher.

Il neige toujours.

***

« Mais… T'es amoureux 'ry ? »

La question fatale. Je l'attendais, depuis le temps qu'elle tournait autour du pot.

« Je … Non, je ne crois pas Hermione. C'est un peu frais encore. Et puis franchement, juste pour Ginny, je ne me l'autorise pas trop… »

Elle paraît pensive, et sirote sa bieraubeurre.

« Tu sais, je ne pense pas que Ginny le prendrait si mal. Elle sait que c'est fini entre vous. Elle est même en train de commencer à arrêter de renier ton existence. »

« Génial ! A ce rythme là, peut être qu'on se reparlera, quand on aura quatre-vingt ans ! »

« Arrête Harry, comprends qu'elle ait besoin de temps ! Elle était vraiment amoureuse… Et elle est aussi vraiment jalouse. »

« En plus, c'est Draco quoi ! Je n'aurais pas pu choisir pire je crois ! »

« Tu sais, je pense que la guerre l'a réellement changé. Il n'est plus le petit con qu'il était. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a combattu de notre côté ! »

Elle s'arrête un instant.

« Vous parlez un peu, avec lui ? »

« Ouais… Il m'a un peu parlé de son enfance. Sinon, on parle comme ça quoi. De choses sans importance. »

« Eh ben dites donc… Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour tu parlerais de l'enfance avec Draco. J'aurais bien ri ! »

Et si quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'un jour je crèverais de désir pour Draco… Je lui aurais cassé la gueule je pense !

« Et, Ron, il prend ça comment ? »

Je crois que j'aborde le sujet difficile là.

« Je te préviens Harry, ça risque d'être plus long avec lui. Tu sais que, mine de rien, il protège beaucoup sa petite sœur. Il s'énerve facilement lorsque j'essaie d'aborder le sujet avec lui. En plus, c'est un Malfoy. Et les relations Weasley-Malfoys… Je vais pas te faire un dessin, hein. »

« Ouais. Je m'en doutais. »

« Il y a autre chose. Je ne pense pas que tu le sais, mais l'homosexualité, chez les sorciers, a été reconsidérée que très récemment : il y a à peine vingt ans, on tuait les homosexuels, ici. Je ne pense pas que les Weasley soient homophobes, mais un bon nombre de sorciers le sont. Tu sais Harry, les mœurs du monde sorcier ont moins évolué que celles du monde moldu. Et je crois qu'il faudra encore du temps pour faire changer les mentalités. Faites attention, avec Draco. »

Je n'avais pas encore songé à ce fait. En plus de devoir affronter le regard de mes amis, je devrai subir le regard des autres. Rien ne peut être facile, pour moi ?

« L'heure tourne Harry, je vais devoir y aller. Tu as ma bénédiction pour Draco, même si je sais que tu ne l'as pas attendue ! On peut essayer de se revoir dans la semaine. Si j'arrive à tempérer Ron, je l'amènerai aussi. »

« Okay Hermione, merci pour tout. »

« C'est normal 'ry. A bientôt. »

Et elle quitte le bar après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue. Je me sens incroyablement plus léger. Même si toutes les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, certaines m'ont rassurées.

Surtout de voir qu'Hermione ne m'en veut pas, ça enlève un poids.

Je n'ai pas envie de retourner tout de suite dans le froid, et dans ce château vide. Je commande un Fire Whisky à Rosmerta qui me sourit de toutes ses dents et me l'apporte dans la minute.

L'ambiance chaleureuse, bruyante, la musique festive donnent vie aux lieux. J'aimerais rester ici plus longtemps, mais il se fait tard. Et j'aimerais croiser Draco, au moins au repas, car je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre partie de Quidditch, hier.

Je vais aux toilettes mettre ma carte d'invisibilité et me dirige vers Honeyduckes. Un peu plus tard, j'arrive à la sorcière borgne et courre jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour ne pas être au retard au dîner.

Evidemment, j'arrive tout de même en dernier. Je ne pourrais jamais me fondre dans la masse…

Je suis les conseils d'Hermione, et évite de paraître trop heureux de voir que Draco m'a gardé une place à ses côtés.

« Ah, Harry, je te vois enfin ! T'avais disparu ou quoi ? »

Je dois parler doucement pour que les professeurs ne m'entendent pas :

« Non, je suis allé voir Hermione à Pré-au-Lard »

« Ok. Je suppose que si je te demande comment tu as fait pour sortir du château, tu me répondras : n'oublie pas que je suis Harry Potter ? »

« En quelques sortes, oui. »

Je lui fais un sourire énigmatique, et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de me tirer la langue. Je remarque que notre conversation ne passe pas inaperçu. Peut-être que je deviens parano. Devrions-nous faire encore plus attention ?

« Au fait, tu veux venir chez les Serpentards ce soir ? Il n'y a que Blaise et moi ! »

« Okay, cool. On fait ça. »

_**A suivre…**_

Fini le bac, c'est les vacances ! J'espère que vous avez réussi. Maintenant, place à la plage !

Pensez bien à ne rien faire, à ne pas vous lever le matin, à ne pas vous coucher le soir…

Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire !

(J'arrête là, j'ai une petite pensée pour les gens qui n'auraient plus de grandes vacances)

Shika_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

_« Au fait, tu veux venir chez les Serpentards ce soir ? Il n'y a que Blaise et moi ! »_

_« Okay, cool. On fait ça. »_

***

« Harry tu es un dieu ! »

« Je sais, je sais … »

« Je ne trouve nulle part ce truc marron, mais c'est divin ! C'est un cadeau ? »

« Evidemment, je n'arriverais pas chez de vils serpents les mains vides, tout de même ! »

A noter : il en faut peu pour rendre Draco heureux. Seulement deux bouteilles de Fire Whisky et une de coca-cola.

« Moi j'aime pas les bulles. Font des trucs bizarres les moldus. »

« Désolé pour toi ! »

J'avais un peu peur pour l'ambiance, au départ, mais je sens qu'une soirée sympathique s'annonce. Tout sourire, je roule mon joint. J'ai déniché une weed magique à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le sens figuré du terme, bien sûr. Du moins je l'espère.

Lorsque je l'allume, je sens les narines de Blaise frémir.

« Tu veux fumer Blaise ? »

« Avec plaisir. Elle sent très, très bon. »

Je lui passe mon joint et m'en roule un autre. Ca s'annonce vraiment bien. Je me laisse emporter par la musique et par la conversation de Blaise et Draco. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accord.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Ben je veux te parler de quelque chose, mais Draco ne veut pas que je t'en parle. »

« Putain, Blaise, tu fais chier ! Dis-le lui maintenant hein… »

« Je… En vérité, je trouve Ginny super mignonne et… Tu penses que tu pourrais m'arranger un rendez vous avec elle ? »

J'éclate d'un rire franc. D'abord c'est très inattendu, et puis c'est vraiment pas le bon moment…

« En vérité, pour te citer les paroles d'Hermione : Ginny est en train de commencer à arrêter de renier mon existence… Alors je ne suis peut-être pas très bien placé pour t'arranger quoi que ce soit avec elle. Désolé. J'en parlerai à Hermione, si tu veux. »

Il réfléchi. Il a vraiment l'air dépité.

« Je … En fait, tu vas te foutre de ma gueule mais Hermione me fait vraiment super peur… »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase car j'explose littéralement de rire.

« Hermione ?! Tu déconnes ? T'entends ça Draco ?! »

« Ben, moi non plus elle ne me rassure pas vraiment en fait… »

Mon rire redouble d'intensité, ils se foutent de moi ! Hermione, ma si douce Hermione, leur fait peur ! J'arrive tout de même à décocher deux mots :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mais attend, c'est pas elle qui t'as entrainé pendant la guerre hein ! »

« Une vraie furie ! »

« Elle a failli nous tuer des milliards de fois ! »

« Elle nous bombardait de sorts, c'était… »

« Terrifiant, réellement ! »

Ils sont révoltés ! Je ne peux plus arrêter de rire…

***

Et c'est dans cette ambiance sympathique que la soirée a continué, que la semaine s'est enchaînée, nous enfermant dans un petit cocon de bien-être. Seulement, ce qui devais arriver arriva : les étudiants sont revenus. Le château est de nouveau plein, empli de bonne humeur, de cris, d'élèves…

Et moi, au contraire, je me renferme sur moi même. Nous sommes déjà mercredi, et je n'ai pas vu Draco depuis le retour de mes amis, Dimanche.

Dois-je le voir en cachette ? Ou plutôt leur en parler ? Prévenir Ginny ?

Je ne sais pas si Draco a les mêmes problèmes que moi. Nous ne nous sommes pas encore contactés, depuis. C'est surtout un manque de temps, pour ma part. Nous croulons sous une avalanche de devoirs, dès la rentrée ! C 'est peut être aussi parce que n'ai finalement pas fait grand chose ces vacances…

Je retrouve les bonnes vieilles habitudes avec Ron : nous avons passé toute la soirée de dimanche a nous inventer des rêves plus farfelus les uns que les autre, pour la Divination. Cela, bien sûr, sous le regard mauvais d'Hermione.

« Arrête de nous regarder comme ça Hermione, tu as toi même arrêté la divination ! Tu sais que ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Justement, moi j'ai arrêté. Vous, vous continuez, vous pourriez donc prendre le temps de faire ces devoirs bien ! Et de prendre un peu d'avance ! C'est pas sorcier, tout de même ! »

Le tableau était parfait. Je n'ai pas parlé de Draco avec Ron, mais je pense que Hermione l'a raisonné, car il ne semble pas m'en vouloir.

La rentré se passe donc plutôt bien, pour le moment.

Même si Draco me manque. Même si Ginny fait comme si je n'existais pas.

***

_Cher Harry,_

_Nous sommes Jeudi, tu le sais. Et toujours aucune nouvelle de toi. C'est toujours moi qui dois te contacter, à croire que tu n'en à rien à carrer de moi. C'est toujours moi qui dois te pardonner. Moi qui dois trouver le courage de t'embrasser. _

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Quel statut tu nous donnes._

_Je pense que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je sais que j'ai envie de te voir._

_Ce ne sont pas vraiment des remontrances, je veux juste que tu saches ce que je ressens._

_Bisous._

Comment Draco peut envoyer une lettre à sept heures du matin ? C'est physiquement impossible pour moi. C'est étrange de lire ses mots. C'est vrai que Draco fait toujours le premier pas. Pourtant, c'est moi le Gryffondor, non ? Il faut croire que trouver le courage de se battre est plus facile que trouver celui d'aller vers Draco. Il engage moins la personne.

Néanmoins, je dois lui répondre quelque chose. Mes pensées m'ont menées jusqu'au cours de métamorphose, commun aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. Je griffonne un mot que je lui envoie.

_Draco,_

_Comme tu le sais, nous croulons un peu sous les devoirs cette semaine, et je suis fatigué, c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai pas contacté, je n'ai pas la forme pour faire une soirée !_

_Mais si vous voulez passer dans ma chambre avec Blaise ce soir, ce serait avec grand plaisir._

Il lit la lettre et me gratifie d'un de ses meilleurs regards noir made in Malfoy. Sa réponse ne tarde pas à arriver.

_Harry, tu ne comprends rien. J'ai envie de te voir toi, seul. De toutes façons Blaise est trop occupé à penser à la Weasley pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_Je pensais que tu préfèrerais venir avec Blaise. Viens seul si tu peux, ce serait encore mieux._

Malheureusement, mon mot n'arrivera jamais à destination car McGonagall le détruit en plein vol, et me récompense d'un merveilleux devoir supplémentaire.

Draco me regarde d'un air moqueur, et j'ai l'impression d'être revenu un an en arrière.

A la fin du cours, Draco sort dans les premiers et je dois courir pour le rattraper.

« Draco ! »

« Qu'est ce que me veut encore le balafré ? »

« Ca me ferait plaisir si tu passais, ce soir. »

« Ok. On verra. »

Et il part. Sans un mot de plus. Ca me vexe, et je comprends toutes les fois où il a dû faire le premier pas. Toutes les fois où j'ai été sec avec lui.

J'espère qu'il viendra ce soir. Certes, j'aimerais parler avec lui, mais il y a autre chose… juste de le sentir si près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher m'a frustré.

Je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un autant que j'ai envie de Draco. C'était surtout rarement aussi présent qu'avec lui. J'ai réellement l'impression de penser au corps de Draco à longueur de temps.

***

« Ron ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne dormirai pas au dortoir, ce soir. »

« Tu s'ras où ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais bien voir Draco, un peu. »

« Merde, j'espérais que vous vous étiez engueulés. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ben, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis qu'on est rentré. »

« Justement, c'est pour ça que je le vois ce soir… »

« Pourquoi dans ta chambre ? Vous sortez ensembles ou quoi ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

« Mais vous vous embrassez ? »

« Heu… Ca dépend. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà défoncé le cul ou c'est le grand soir aujourd'hui? »

« Tu fais chier Ron. Grandis, un peu, ça te fera pas de mal. »

Je comprends ce que Hermione a voulu me dire. Ron ne me donne pas sa bénédiction. Surtout, Ron ne comprends pas que je sois avec un homme.

Mine de rien, ça fait mal de comprendre ça. De se sentir rejeté par son meilleur ami. Et pourquoi ? Seulement pour un problème de sexe ? Je préfèrerais que ce soit à cause de Ginny. L'excuse serait plus valable.

***

Je suis assis, en face de la cheminée. Il fait nuit depuis beaucoup trop de temps pour que tu viennes. Le calme est plat. La neige tombe à gros flocons, dehors.

Où es-tu Draco ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu ? Je t'attends, moi.

Je ne veux pas regarder la carte des Maraudeurs. Je ne veux pas voir que tu dors, que tu te fiches de moi.

Je veux espérer. Peut-être que tu es derrière la porte, prêt à entrer. Peut être que tu fais les cent pas dans ton dortoir, hésitant à venir. Beaucoup d'hypothèses sont possibles. Mais pas celle que tu dors.

Tu ne peux pas me faire ça.

Je repense à ma conversation avec Ron. Est-ce que je pourrais le faire changer d'avis ? Je me fous de ce que pense le monde sorcier en général. Mais je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami me juge par mes préférences. Pourtant Hermione a dû lui répéter cent fois. De ne pas tenir de pareils propos. Changera-t-il un jour ?

Remarque, si Draco ne vient pas, au moins Ron sera-t-il calmé.

Je n'en peux plus de ne plus savoir. Je cède. Quitte le sol et ma couverture, et me jette sur la carte des Maraudeurs.

Draco est dans son lit. Immobile. Draco dort, loin de mes problèmes.

J'aurais besoin de Ron. Pour tomber dans ses bras. Dormir avec lui. Ron a toujours su me rassurer. Mais il ne me rassurera pas aujourd'hui, pas pour Malfoy.

Il n'y a que moi dans la nuit. Je cherche un point rouge mobile sur la carte, en vain.

Je m'effondre sur le lit, pleure. Même dans ce silence, il n'y a personne pour m'entendre. Mes appels à l'aide sont muets.

Il n'y a que moi dans cette nuit.

_**A suivre…**_

Petite parenthèse :

Qu'avez vous pensé d'HP 6 ? Les avis divergent… Personnellement, j'ai trouvé que Malfoy était un des personnages les plus crédibles (en plus il a la classe).

!Spoiler ! Il y a une scène géniale : Rogue qui plaque Draco contre un mur, et Harry caché pas loin de là… Je trouve que sortie du contexte, elle peut être interprétée très différemment ! Par contre je ne parlerait pas de la fin, c'est baclé, baclé, baclé et je suis plutôt déçue…

Il paraît qu'ils vont faire le tome 7 en 2 partie. Si ça permet au film d'être moins baclé, c'est pas plus mal.

Bref. J'espère pour les lycéens que les résultats du bac ont été à la hauteur de vos espérances !

Fin de la parenthèse.

Je n'aurai pas accès à internet du 20 juillet au 10 aout, voire peut être même jusqu'à fin aout. Je verrai si je met un chapitre avant, ça dépend de vous !

Shika_


	6. Chapter 6

_Choisir c'est renoncer_ is back après un petit mois d'absence. Désolée pour cette longue pause !

**Chapitre 5.**

_Je m'effondre sur le lit, pleure. Même dans ce silence, il n'y a personne pour m'entendre. Mes appels à l'aide sont muets._

_Il n'y a que moi dans cette nuit._

***

Le petit déjeuner est assommant. Je n'ai pas assez dormi, je crois.

« Alors, hier, avec Malfoy ? »

« Il est pas venu. »

Ron ricane. Je le hais je crois. En cet instant, je le hais. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de rire de mes souffrances, merde.

« Et alors ? T'as dû te branler toute la soirée pour oublier, je me trompe ? »

Je dois prendre sur moi pour ne pas l'atteindre. Ma magie a envie de partir et mon assiette et mes couverts tremblent imperspectiblement. Je pars rapidement de la salle car je ne tiens pas à me faire trop remarquer. Faire exploser toutes les assiettes de la salle me semble être une mauvaise idée.

Je vois que Draco me suit du regard.

Je m'assois sur les marches, devant la porte de l'école, et tente de me calmer. Je ferme les yeux, et respire régulièrement. Je sens une main sur mes épaules et sourit.

Draco est venu, en fin de compte. Un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine.

« Ca va mieux Harry ? »

Ironie du sort. Ce n'est pas Draco, mais Ginny qui est assise à mes côtés.

« Mon frère est vraiment un gros con, quand il le veut… Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop, je pense qu'il finira par accepter votre relation… »

Ascenseur émotionnel. Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter ce genre de situation encore longtemps.

« Je n'ai pas de relation avec Draco. Pas la relation que tu croies, du moins. »

« Harry, j'ai tourné la page maintenant. Tu n'es plus obligé de me mentir. Et puis, je préfère te savoir avec Malfoy. Ca m'évite de tenter certaines choses… »

« Comme tu veux Ginny. Merci d'être venue… »

Un silence un peu tendu s'installe. Je me sens mieux en quelque sorte, de voir que Ginny accepte de me parler. Ca me soulage un peu la conscience.

« Merlin, qu'il est beau… »

Le repas doit toucher à sa fin car quelques élèves sortent de la Grande Salle. Dont Draco…

« De qui tu parles ? »

« Blaise… Tu as vu ses yeux ?! »

Je manque de m'étouffer… Ginny est sur Blaise ! Je sens que cette nouvelle va faire un heureux ! Ils viennent d'ailleurs vers là, et Draco me regard d'un mauvais œil.

« Harry, je pourrais te parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr ! A toute Ginny ! »

Quel coup de chef… Nous avons laissé Ginny et Blaise ensembles. Je compte sur eux pour discuter un peu. Je marche aux côtés de Draco qui m'emmène un peu à part, loin du vacarme des étudiants.

« Alors Harry ? Rien à me dire ? »

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si énervé. Je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut, encore…

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Draco ? »

« Tu sors avec Ginny ? »

« Mais bien sûr que non ! Tu sors ça d'où ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vous étiez assis ensembles, proches, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles vous ne vous parliez plus… »

« Mais Draco, on se parle maintenant, c'est tout, où c'est que tu es allé cherché de… T'es jaloux ? »

Il semble furieux, un instant, et les rôles s'inversent. C'est moi qui pose les questions, maintenant.

« Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'une espèce de rouquine, Weasley qui plus est, qui parle avec toi ? »

« Draco, t'es jaloux ! »

« Mais non… Rêves pas Potter. »

« Ok. T'as le droit d'être jaloux tu sais. A part ça _Malfoy_, t'étais où hier soir ? »

« Dans ma chambre. »

« Ca ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit de venir me voir ? »

« Comme tu le sais _Potter_, nous croulons un peu sous les devoirs cette semaine, et je suis fatigué… »

Les mots que je lui ai écrits pas plus tard qu'hier se retournent contre moi… Enfoiré de Malfoy.

« Je t'ai manqué Harry ? »

Je regarde autour de nous. Draco m'a emmené loin. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Aucun vis-à-vis avec les fenêtres du château.

« Tu veux un petit aperçu de ce que tu as manqué ? »

Je l'embrasse, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Draco m'enlace et fait durer le baiser. Mes soucis semblent s'envoler au contact de ses lèvres. Je sens sa peau s'hérisser sous mes mains, dans son dos.

Sa bouche descend le long de ma mâchoire et finit sa course dans mon cou. Avec mes doigts, je forme des arabesques le long de ses reins.

« Harry, tu m'excite… »

« Pas ici, Draco. »

« Personne ne nous voit ! »

« Viens me voir ce soir, plutôt. »

Je sens en effet son excitation en passant mon genou entre ses jambes. Je la caresse un peu, et le plante là, lançant juste un léger « à ce soir » prometteur.

Je retourne voir Ginny et Blaise, fier de mon coup, et Draco ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant sa moue boudeuse.

« Harry, je me disais, on pourrait refaire une petite soirée dans ta chambre ce soir ? C'était tellement posé pendant les vacances ! »

Je vois la mine déconfite de Draco à cette idée, et ne peux m'empêcher d'accepter l'idée.

« Bien sûr, ce serait génial ! N'est-ce pas Draco ? »

« Mouais… »

Ginny m'implore discrètement du regard. Et si je faisais d'une pierre deux coups ?

« Ginny, tu pourrais venir, toi aussi ? A part si tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu, bien sûr… »

« Non, rien de prévu ! Je viendrai avec plaisir ! »

Le contraste entre les sourires de Ginny et Blaise et Draco qui tire la tronche est franchement parfait. Je sens que je vais bien rire, ce soir…

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a cours avec Hagrid maintenant ! Vous venez les mecs ? A ce soir, Ginny ! »

« Harry, tu m'achèves là… »

« Harry, merci mille fois pour Ginny… Tu as fait de moi un homme comblé ! »

« Hé ben dites donc, mettez vous d'accord sur mon statut ! Vos opinions semblent diverger légèrement ! »

Draco me lance un regard noir et nos rires redoublent, avec Blaise. Je chuchote à l'oreille de Draco un léger « _ceci est ma vengeance_ » qui le fait sourire. J'aimerais l'embrasser. Ca devient de plus en plus dur de rester avec Draco sans avoir le droit de le toucher. C'était devenu tellement naturel, durant les vacances, de prendre sa main, ou de l'embrasser…

Je vais paraître fleur bleue mais ces contacts me manquent réellement.

Je sais que je n'ai rien fait pour arranger ça, en invitant Ginny et Blaise ce soir. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils s'entendront bien, et, ça paraît atroce à dire, mais ça soulagerait entièrement la conscience de voir Ginny heureuse. D'autant plus si elle l'est grâce à moi. Je suis affreux de dire ça, non ?

Le cours va commencer, et je rejoins Hermione, m'appliquant à bien montrer à Ron à quel point il n'est rien à mes yeux. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a blessé. Hagrid me lance un grand sourire, et nous présente notre nouvel objet d'étude : une sorte de tas vert clair, gluant, décoré d'immenses canines jaunes.

Toute la classe recule de quelques pas, je reste devant les monstres, pour faire plaisir à Hagrid.

« Ils sont beaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un gémissement de dégoût général lui répond.

J'attends ce soir avec impatience.

***

« Alors, Blaise était toujours sur le cheval, enfin plus ou moins, disons, une jambe dessus une jambe dessous quoi ! »

« Et Draco, tu le connais, il faisait rien, mais alors rien pour m'aider là, il était plié de rire, au sol… »

« C'est là que le vieux est arrivé ! Le vieux français comme tu les imagines, canne et béret, le troupeau de mouton qui le suivait et le camembert à la main… Blaise a donc décider de faire léviter les moutons… Je te dis pas le massacre, Blaise qui tombait à moitié du cheval, les moutons qui couraient partout, la moitié qui volait, le cheval est parti au galop, le vieux m'a planté sa canne dans le cul… Bref, les vacances en France, c'est le pied quoi… »

Je n'ai pas arrêté de rire depuis des heures, je crois. Draco et Blaise sont totalement saouls, je ne les ai jamais vu dans cet état là ! C'est à mourir de rire ! Quand à Ginny, elle caresse la cuisse de Blaise, qui est loin d'être insensible à ses avances.

Draco parle toujours, infatigable, mais j'ai décroché depuis longtemps. Je vois seulement les lèvres de Draco bouger, dans un flou total, et les imagine à un endroit bien plus intéressant de mon corps… Voilà ce qui justifie la belle érection, dressée fièrement, entre mes jambes…

Draco d'arrête de parler, et se met à fixer… Merde, mon érection. Ce ne sera pas passé inaperçu. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, Blaise et Ginny déguerpissent dans la minute qui suive, et je me retrouve plaqué au sol par Draco, torse nu.

Mon sexe, lui, se retrouve dans la bouche de Draco. Merlin, que c'est bon.

Je sens que la nuit sera bonne…

_**A suivre…**_

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre… Qui viendra sûrement bientôt ! Comme d'habitude, je me sens plus d'humeur à publier quand je vois que des gens lisent le texte… Alors si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, une petite review !

(Petite parenthèse qui a encore moins de rapport avec l'histoire que d'habitude, voire carrément aucun rapport : si vous avez une soirée de libre, n'allez pas voir Harry Potter 6, il n'en vaut pas la peine, par contre, courez voir le dernier Tarantino, qui signe pour moi le grand retour du réalisateur ! Un de ses meilleurs films ! Bien sur, il faut aimer le genre…)

Shikamaru, qui vous remercie toujours autant pour vos reviews, et qui reste encline à répondre aux questions ou autres trucs !


	7. Chapter 7

Je dois me confesser… J'avais totalement oublié cette fanfic. Je croyais avoir déjà posté le dernier chapitre… Je m'excuse d'avoir mis tout ce temps à le poster.

**Chapitre 6.**

_Mon sexe, lui, se retrouve dans la bouche de Draco. Merlin, que c'est bon._

_Je sens que la nuit sera bonne…_

***

J'ouvre les yeux. C'est trop dur. Je les referme. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire hier soir pour que mon corps souffre autant ? Une petite idée se fraye jusqu'à mon pauvre cerveau. J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, pour vérifier.

Effectivement, Draco est à mes côtés, et dors comme un bienheureux. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil m'informe que le repas est pour bientôt.

« Draco ? »

« Mghrgmff »

« Hé, Draco. »

Je secoue doucement son bras, et il fait « non » de sa tête.

« Draco, on mange dans un quart d'heure. Tu ne vas pas avoir le temps de te laver… »

« Au diable l'hygiène. »

« Pas de temps pour le gel… »

« Arg, laisse moi juste cinq minutes de répit… »

« Ok. Je vais me doucher. Ne te rendors pas. »

Le lever est moins difficile que prévu. Juste une légère impression que mon cerveau est resté allongé. La douche a le mérite de me réveiller un peu plus.

« Draco ? »

Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Mon oreiller.

« Oui, oui, juste cinq minutes ! »

« Ca fait déjà dix minutes. Je te laisse, je vais passer à mon dortoir récupérer des fringues. »

« Non, attends c'est bon je me lève. »

« Ca change rien, je dois quand même passer au dortoir. A tout' ! »

« T'oublies rien ? »

Je fais un rapide tour du propriétaire.

« Ben non, je crois pas… »

« Tu m'oublies, moi, imbécile ! »

Le regard noir Malfoy perd toute sa splendeur au réveil. Ca lui donne plutôt un air comique.

« Mais non, Draco, je pense à toi, ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Pas le droit à un au revoir ? »

« On verra plus tard… »

Tandis que je me dirige vers la sortie, je l'entends crier.

« Mais plus tard ce sera trop tard ! Salaud de Sexfriend ! »

***

Je refuse de lui parler. Et cette fois j'ai tenu bon. C'est ça que je suis pour lui, un simple sexfriend ? Peut-être ai-je trop espéré. N'empêche. Peut-être que son seul but est de coucher avec moi ? Suis-je un challenge, pour lui ? C'est vrai que la première fois qu'il m'a contacté, c'était pour « m'offrir son corps sur un plateau ».

Je me suis fais avoir. En beauté. C'est pourtant Hermione qui m'a dit que Draco avait changé. Avait-elle tort ?

« Harry, t'as trouvé quoi à la 4 ? »

Merde. Le devoir d'histoire de la magie. Je me suis un peu égaré dans mes pensées.

« Je… Je n'en suis pas là, encore. »

Bref, revenons à nos moutons. La guerre des gobelins…

« Harry, ca va ? »

« Oui, très bien, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas tu as l'air un peu… absent, en ce moment. On ne te voit jamais chez les Gryffondors. Et puis, j'ai remarqué que tu ne voyais plus Draco depuis un petit moment. »

« T'inquiètes pas Hermione, on a juste eu quelques… différents. »

« Tu sais, lui ne sait pas pourquoi tu refuses toujours de le voir. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler. Même Ron aimerait que vous vous remettiez ensembles. »

« Je n'étais pas avec Draco. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire de … bref. Ron a dit ça ? »

« Oui. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il est même allé parler avec Draco pour savoir ce qui s'était passé… »

« Hé ben dites donc… Tu sais, Draco ne vient pas vers moi non plus. »

« Harry, Draco s'est démené pendant deux semaines pour te voir, je pense que maintenant il s'est rendu à l'évidence que tu ne souhaitais plus le voir… Il est triste, tu sais. Il m'a dit qu'il aimerait juste savoir ce qui a cloché. »

« Mais vous le voyez souvent ou quoi ? »

« Ron lui a parlé, et depuis c'est lui qui vient nous voir, parfois. Parle lui Harry. Je ne te demande pas de te remettre avec lui, seulement de lui parler. »

« Ouais, on verra… »

***

Nous sommes le premier mai. Cela fait bientôt deux mois que je ne parle plus à Draco. C'est étrange, on s'est connu pendant un mois à peine, et, deux mois après, il me manque toujours autant.

Je repense à ma discussion avec Hermione, la semaine dernière… Ainsi, Draco est triste. Plutôt fruste d'avoir perdu une occasion de baiser, je pense. Mais ça m'intrigue. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il pense réellement. En même temps, je ne me pense pas capable de revenir lui parler, comme une fleur, après deux mois d'oubli…

AÏE !

J'ai percuté quelqu'un… Quelqu'un de blond… Luna !

« Harry, tu tombes bien, je voulais te voir. Il a besoin de toi, tu sais. Son corps entier, mais surtout son cœur, réclame ta présence. Il t'attend. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tu le sais. Et tu as les moyens de savoir où il est. Bonne journée Harry ! »

Comment ça, j'ai les moyens de savoir où il est ? Je ne suis pas dans son esprit moi ! Luna est décidément folle. Ah oui, la carte des Maraudeurs. Je suis con parfois.

Je mets du temps à le trouver. Il est seul, dans un des couloirs du troisième étage. Ai-je le courage d'aller le voir ? Je décide de l'avoir, et me dirige vers lui.

« Quel bon vent t'amène ici ? »

« Le vent du Sud je crois… »

« C'est marrant Potter, j'avais presque oublié le son de ta voix. Sans blague, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je savais que ça n'allait pas être si facile…

« Je suis venu te voir, Draco… »

« Très bien. Je te laisse me regarder. »

« Ne joue pas sur les mots, je suis venu te parler. »

« Ce mot dans ta bouche sonne faux. Surtout depuis deux mois… »

On ne peut pas dire que Draco m'aide beaucoup. Par où commencer ?

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi je ne te parles plus ? »

« Pas le moins du monde Potter. »

Je déteste sa façon de prononcer mon nom de famille. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre nous.

« Tu te souviens de notre dernière discussion ? »

« Quelque chose comme, lèves toi, non je suis fatigué, lèves toi, je me trompe ? »

« Oui et non. J'ai plutôt retenu quelque chose comme _salaud de sexfriend_… »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne le nies pas Draco, tu l'as dit. »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne me parles plus juste à cause de _ça _? »

Il va finir par me faire douter. Il me fixe d'un air incrédule, qui me met mal à l'aise.

« Ne dis pas _juste_ à cause de ça. Ca m'a vraiment blessé, Draco. Cette phrase a remis en cause tout ce qui se tramait dans mon esprit. »

« Mais t'as déjà entendu parler du second degré ? »

« Je l'ai interprété Draco. Ce mot dans ta bouche était loin d'être une blague pour moi. »

« Je… Et tu n'aurais pas pu venir m'en parler plus tôt ? Avant que je ne remette tout mon être en question ? »

Je dois lui demander maintenant. J'ai besoin de savoir.

« Draco, j'étais quoi alors, pour toi ? Je suis quoi ? »

Il marque un temps d'arrêt.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, moi. Un ami, peut-être… Mais pas tout à fait. En même temps moins, et beaucoup plus que ça. »

« Dis-le, Draco. »

« Que je dises quoi ? »

« Voilà. Tu ne peux pas me comprendre. Moi, j'étais amoureux de toi Draco. Chacun de tes gestes, chacun de tes mots était crucial, pour moi. Et ce seul petit mot, _sexfriend_, a semé le doute. Jamais je n'ai réfléchi autant à une phrase. C'est ce petit doute qui a tout détruit. Il ne pouvait pas être innocent. Il y avait bien une part de vérité. C'est forcé. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne répond pas. Il ne me contredit pas. C'est justement ce dont j'avais peur. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas lui en parler. Je me tourne, et part, sans un regard en arrière.

Mes doutes se sont confirmés. Le dernier espoir qu'il me restait s'est envolé.

***

Nous sommes actuellement dans le Poudlard Express. L'année est terminée, ainsi que ma scolarité. Aujourd'hui, j'ai quitté Poudlard pour la dernière fois.

Hier soir, Draco est venu dans ma chambre. Nous n'avons même pas parlé. Son corps me manquait trop. Nous nous sommes littéralement jetés dessus.

Je lui ai donné ma virginité.

Ainsi, la boucle est bouclée.

Lorsque Draco m'a contacté la première fois, c'était pour m'offrir son corps.

Hier, c'était la dernière fois, et j'ai enfin couché avec lui. Il a eu ce qu'il désirait.

Et tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps n'a plus aucune importance.

Le paysage qui défile sous mes yeux m'éloigne de l'année passée, et de Draco, un peu plus chaque minute.

En face de moi, Hermione est plongée dans un immense grimoire, Ron dort sur son épaule. C'est une scène à laquelle je me suis habitué, mais qui me touche plus que d'habitude.

Quelque chose remue au fond de moi. Se demande si, en fin de compte, je ne m'étais pas foncièrement planté en renonçant à Draco.

Nous arrivons à Londres, et en sortant, je ne vois pas la lettre que Draco a glissée sous la porte.

Je repense juste à la phrase de Luna. Son corps. Surtout son cœur.

De toute manière, il est déjà trop tard pour regretter.

Car, comme je le disais, la boucle est maintenant bouclée.

_**FIN**_

La fin n'est pas très heureuse.

J'ai prévu une suite. Un chapitre très court, pas encore écrit. Sorte d'épilogue.

A bientôt, merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire.

Encore désolée pour le retard.

Shika_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je souligne que le titre, épilogue, est entre guillemet, car ce n'en est pas vraiment un. _

_Harry nous parle._

**« EPILOGUE »**

La fin était fataliste, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais je crois que je l'étais, à l'époque.

J'ai essayé de retranscrire ce que j'ai vécu à la perfection. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas atteint, et c'est tant mieux.

Qu'est ce qui m'a motivé à écrire ce texte ? Draco. Mais pas seulement.

Plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Ecrire pour me souvenir, et pouvoir ainsi mieux oublier.

J'ai écrit d'une traite, sans revenir en arrière. J'ai écrit en me replongeant dans mon adolescence. J'ai revécu chaque douleur, chaque coup de couteau infligé par Draco à l'identique.

Comme une cure, comme pour me purger de cette époque.

J'ai écrit comme j'ai vécu. Vite, intensément.

Parce que j'ai revu Draco. C'était une évidence. Loin de ce que j'ai pu penser autrefois, je sais bien aujourd'hui que cela n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement. Nous étions comme destinés à nous recroiser. Destinés à être ensembles.

Cette fin que nous avions eue n'était pas assez poignante, pas assez belle. Elle était frustrante.

Nous nous sommes quitté sans le vouloir. Ou, devrais-je plutôt dire, je l'ai quitté.

Alors qu'il y avait cette lettre, cette lettre que je n'ai jamais ouvert. Glissée dans mon compartiment de train. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle disait. C'est du passé, maintenant.

Car, si j'ai écrit ce texte, cet aperçu de notre histoire, c'est pour un renouveau.

Ce n'est pas si vieux, Poudlard, c'est il y a quatre ans. J'ai vingt deux ans.

Nous avons un appartement avec Draco. Je me plais à dire que nous nous aimons, comme les gens s'aiment rarement.

Je me plais à dire que Draco me fait l'amour comme personne ne l'a jamais fait à personne.

Si cela n'avait pas été lui, ce n'aurait été personne. Il n'y a que lui pour moi.

Nous sommes guimauves, romantiques à souhait. Cela vous fait peut-être de la peine. De voir deux grand sorciers s'enniaiser ainsi. Mais si vous voyiez, comme il me prend parfois… Comme parfois j'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, entre ses bras puissants.

Mais je n'étais pas parti pour ça. Je devais vous raconter une autre histoire. Celle de pourquoi j'ai raconté mon histoire.

Cette histoire n'est pas bien longue.

Nous avons voulu repartir de zéro avec Draco. Car il savait qu'il subsistait toujours de la rancœur en moi.

Alors j'ai écrit ces pages de nos histoires. Noirci des pages et des pages.

Je me suis souvenu. J'ai analysé chacune de ses actions, chacun de mes sentiments. J'ai souri, j'ai ri, j'ai pleuré. J'ai écrit. Et j'ai tout raconté.

Ce matin, j'ai mis le point final.

L'histoire de notre histoire est finie. Je crois que j'ai pardonné Draco. Que je me suis pardonné.

Désormais, je suis à la fenêtre. Draco est collé contre mon dos.

Et je déchire toutes ces pages. Je les jette au dehors.

Je me réjouis de les voir s'envoler loin, loin. Elles tombent jusqu'au sol.

C'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est drôlement beau, toutes ces pages qui jonchent notre cour.

Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça. Ce n'est rien, certes.

Mais je sais qu'au fond, c'est beaucoup.

Je m'allume une cigarette. Draco fait de même.

Il jette l'allumette par la fenêtre.

Et tout s'embrase. Notre histoire prend feu, sous nos yeux ébahîts.

Draco ressert ses bras autour de mes hanches.

Le passé ne doit appartenir qu'au passé.

Il ne devrait jamais venir ternir les routes vierges du futur.

La fumée s'envole dans le ciel, mon histoire, la notre, disparaît.

Tant mieux.

Je détourne les yeux du passé. Laisse mes feuilles se consumer seules.

Je me retourne.

Face à Draco.

Mon présent.

Mon futur.

Nous nous embrassons. Je sens le passé nous quitter.

Je sens la vie couler dans mes veines, dans mon corps.

S'il ne vit que pour moi, c'est que je n'existe que pour lui.

Et rien d'autre ne comptera jamais plus.

FIN

_Je précise que je n'ai pas fait cette fin à cause de certaines reviews que j'ai reçu. SI vous lisez mes fictions, vous verrez qu'elles finissent souvent mal. _

_Mais j'ai depuis longtemps cette image de lettres, de texte ou de n'importe quoi, jetés par une fenêtre, qui envahissent la rue, brûlent. Bref, je m'emporte. J'ai enfin trouvé une histoire où mettre cette image, c'est tout._

_Et puis, la fin ne me plaisait pas trop non plus._

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus !_

_Je suis en pleine écriture d'une nouvelle fiction, qui comportera peut être moins de chapitres que celle ci, mais qui sera plus longue. Je commencerai à la publier bientôt._

_Merci d'avoir lu, et pour ceux qui continuent à laisser des reviews en pleine crise !_

_Shika._


End file.
